Technical Field
The present invention relates to an ink jet recording method and an ink jet recording apparatus.
Related Art
In the prior art, metal plating, foil press printing where a metal foil is used, thermal transfer where a metal foil is used, and the like are used as a method for manufacturing an ornament which has a glossy outer appearance. However, there is a problem with these methods in that forming a delicate pattern or applying a pattern onto a curved section is difficult. In addition, there is a problem in that it is necessary to prepare foil with a certain tone in advance in foil press printing since it is not possible to arbitrarily print metal with a tone such as gradation. In addition, superior gloss is possible but it is difficult to form a high level design where there are delicate hairlines and minute concavities and convexities in a case where metal plating, foil press printing where a metal foil is used, thermal transfer where a metal foil is used, or the like are used.
With regard to this problem, a method for recording using an ink jet system is used as a method for recording onto a recording medium using a composition which includes a pigment or a dye. The ink jet system has a characteristic in that it is possible to arrange ink measured in microns at an arbitrary location with an arbitrary amount and is superior in terms of a feature where it is possible to appropriately apply the ink jet system also to forming of delicate patterns and recording onto a curved surface section, a feature where it is possible to print only a specific part on demand, and a feature where it is possible to print with gradations. For this reason, there is trialing in recent years where an ink composition, which includes a metallic powder as a pigment, is applied to an ink jet system. For example, an ink jet recording method is described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2012-196893 where a luminescent layer which consists of luminescent pigment ink is formed on an under layer which consists of resin ink in order to improve gloss or adhesiveness of an image.
Furthermore, it is possible to use an ink composition which is cured by irradiating ultraviolet rays or the like (an ultraviolet curable ink composition) in the ink jet system in order for scratch resistance, water resistance, solvent resistance, and the like to be particularly superior (for example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-57548). As a method for recording where a light curable ink composition is used for ink jet recording in this manner, it is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2013-94734 that an image, where color irregularities, streaks, and the like are reduced, is obtained by performing recording where images, where the ink composition is used, are layered.
Furthermore, in recent years, use of metallic powder as a pigment is investigated in order to realize a metallic color using an ultraviolet curable ink composition for ink jet recording in this manner (refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2013-147544). As a method for recording where an ultraviolet curable ink composition for ink jet recording, which contains a metallic powder (metallic pigment), is used in this manner, it is disclosed in, for example, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2012-245676 that an ink receiving layer is formed between an ultraviolet curable metallic ink and a base material in order to improve brightness of an image which is obtained using metallic ink.